FORTNITE RAP BATTLES
Show Off - CDNThe3rd What up y'all. It's Ceez in the builds And when I'm in the game, I like to style with my kills You know that I am the king of Dusty You trying too hard, you smellin' mad musty Killin me? You must be mistaken Because it's yo life, that I will be takin' Wah wah wah, now you crying to your mommy But guess what papi, now you back in the lobby Yeet! Ooh! Gameplay real ratchet Other players in the realm, you know they can not match it And when we done, we hit 'em with a dance I boogie with my feet, then I boogie with my hands Triggered trash kids when their salt is increased Sorry gotta go, double g, double peace Ahh yeet! Triggered trash kids, when their salt is increased Sorry gotta go, double g, double peace. Ahh yeet! Sniper - Dakotaz I'm in the hilltops, views real nice I got the kill shot, you will die When I aim, one prayer equals one life Man I told you, they talk about my snipes You noscope? I quickscope, you will choke The loud bang make you jump, for real tho You real slow when you crouch I gotchya, now you're in the lobby, wonderin' who shot ya? Chorus Yeah! Always hype, never lowkey I'm the king, yeah you know me Steady shot I'm an OG Hear that? Cause I'm coming for the trophy Fortnite! Fortnite lets go! I get it all night, all night fo sho I'm on that fortnite, fortnite let's go! I get it all night, all night fo sho Yeah! Yeah! Noob - NerdOut I got a green submachine gun, dude sick! Everybody's building ramps, that's useless! If I keep hoppin' around they can't shoot me He got lucky when he hit me with that boogie I don't care, if they're snipin and scopin I'm really low on health, I'll just heal in the open Slidin' down a mountain only takes a little damage Oh look! There's a shed with a scar and a bandage Trapper - Halocene Oh yes! I just killed another pleb Call me black widow baby, walk into my web Here fishy fishy, look at all the goodies Lock you inside, take advantage of the rookies Open up a window and lay down the spikes You try to break free, but it's over say goodnight I make it look easy, it ain't that hard Surprise. You just activated my trap card Bush - H2O Delirious Hold up! Everybody be quiet Don't want the enemy seein' me when I'm hiding Ducked in the bushes, never see my spying Silencer on the pistol, you on the ground crying I'm flying off the launchpad, landing in the trees Sniped from above, peeking through the leaves Playin' hide and seek, yeah I'm deadly with the squeeze Listen! You can look around, but you'll never find me! Ha Ha!! Chorus Always hype, never lowkey I'm the king, yeah you know me Steady shot I'm an OG Hear that? Cause I'm coming for the trophy Fortnite! Fortnite lets go! I get it all night, all night fo sho I'm on that fortnite, fortnite let's go! I get it all night, all night fo sho Yeah! Yeah! Builder - AngelMelly Pull out the blueprints, got the world in my pocket Quad wall, throwin' up a ramp then I cock it You got an rpg shooting rockets Gonna make you down youself, when I block it Now watch this, fallin' to your death out of my place Got the highground, now I'm shootin' from a skybase Keep it going up Mats triple 9 mate, bye mate, wish that you could see the look onmy face Pro - Ninja I'm Elite baby, don't you see the outfit? Double pumps don't matter, man I got this Shoot a rocket and pop a mini at the same time If you put a scar in my hand, then it's game time! Got a sniper, a shotty, I'm unstoppable I'm droppin' you, I'm dancin' on top of you Am I top tier? Go and ask the last dude Uninstall the game, because honestly you're trash dude